It Was For Me
by Soul-of-Pure-Silver
Summary: This doesn't really have anything to do with WOWP, sorry! It's just a random thing that I randomly wrote. It's about Alex and Nate.


It Was For Me

_Alex's POV:_

_Aaaahh! Where is it?! If I don't find that file right this second and hit the road, I am so going to get fired! Why, oh why, do I have to be so unorganized?! Why can't I be organized like Nat- _I stopped mid-thought. Everything reminded me of him. And I mean everything.

For example, last night I was getting a smoothie and all of the sudden I was asking myself if Nate would want one, and I had to remind myself that he was not a part of my life anymore. And last week, I was watching a movie and I randomly realized that Nate would have hated this movie, but would have watched it with me anyways. It was driving me crazy! I mean, hello, it's been _3 years_. I just wish these thoughts would just disappear. Like, poof, they're gone. _Sigh_. Oh well. I guess I'll live. After all, he's gone. And I still have my good memories. I never really expected anything more. I guess I'm lucky with what I have.

_Oh, _there's_ my file. I put it on the table so I wouldn't forget it…_ I grabbed it and ran out the door. I hurriedly locked my door and started speed-walking towards my office.

I looked at my watch to see how much time I had, when I suddenly crashed into someone. His hands reached out and steadied me before I could fall. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going an-" I stopped mid-sentence, and I had a really good reason for it. For I was looking into a pair of eyes that I had thought I'd never see again. 

_Nate's POV:_

I was speechless. "Alex?" That was the only word I could get out. _Whoa_. All those years ago, it was me who walked out on her. She seemed all right. Now though, as I looked at the beautiful woman she had turned into, all I saw was a little girl with a look on her face that was somewhere in between shocked and terrified. "Shh… It's okay, I won't hurt you Alex, I promise." I said it gently, trying not to frighten her more.

She stayed silent, and I noticed that she was trembling. It was barely noticeable, but it was there. Looking at her, I had to stop myself from putting my hand out to brush back the beautiful brown hair that was escaping from her loose bun.

Then, for the first time in years, I heard the voice that I had dreamed about for so long. "How do I know you won't?" Her voice quivered. "You promised me you would never let anything hurt me. You promised me that you would never leave me."

I winced. Her voice started getting stronger. "You said you loved me. And I trusted those promises. I trusted them with my life. I believed you." She took a deep breath and smiled softly. Even though it was sad, it still took my breath away. "After you broke them all, I was crushed. But then I thought about it, and I understood. I understood why you did what you did. You were young and I know you made a mistake, Nate. I don't blame you. I mean," Bitterness entered her voice. "I was just the little old wallflower. The Plain Jane. I wasn't all that amazing. She was Miss Popularity with all the latest styles, the bags of money, and the perfect blonde hair. It was only natural. But after, you chose the easy way out. You went on tour without a word to me. You ignored my calls and messages."

Ashamed, I lowered my head. It was true. I had ignored her because I kept hoping that I could just erase it all, that it would just disappear. That she would wait for me, and when I got back nothing would have ever happened. You know, and we would live happily ever after, like in the movies.

"If you told me the truth, I would've forgiven you. Really, I would have. Instead, I found out from _them_." She spat that word out with so much venom in her voice that I almost flinched. "I hope that you learned your lesson. I really do. Because, eventually, another girl is going to fall in love with you, and hopefully you'll treat her right this time." She paused, and I looked at her pleadingly. "Treat her the way you should have treated me." Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears, and her voice started cracking. "If… if you still love me, please try to forget about me. Concentrate on something else. Because we're never going to go back to the way we were. And don't just do it because I'm telling you to, do it for you, and for her, because I'm pretty sure that you'll both deserve it…"

I shook my head. "I could never do that."

"Please promise me you'll try. Please…" She stopped talking, and I realized her voice had changed. It wasn't weak, or scared, or even accusing. Puzzled, I looked at her and tried to figure it out. She sounded disappointed and full of pity. And as she looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes, I realized it wasn't for herself.

It wasn't for her, the one who had suffered through the heartache and misery. The years of being a nobody. The one who was betrayed by the one she trusted the most.

It was for me.


End file.
